Monkey D Luffy vs Red Haired Shanks
by Hinakosama
Summary: The Strawhat pirates have been captured and Luffy is prepared to rush into enemy territory alone to save them, knowing he'll most likely die. Shanks successfully stalls Luffy's Gear 4th Haki to prevent him from chasing the enemy without a plan. Luffy vs Shanks begin. Shanks goal to defeat Luffy and have the Strawhat Pirate Alliance join the Red Haired pirates. Who will win?


"You continue to stand Luffy, surely you've realised the gap in our power by now. I, like 'Big Mom', 'Kaido' and 'Blackbeard' am one of the Four Warlords of the Sea." Said Shanks, as picked his straw hat from the ground and brushed the dust off from the dry muddy floor and examined it closely for the first time since the Summit War.

"Why are you stopping me, Shanks? I don't want to fight you! Get out of my way, I have to save my crew!" yelled Luffy with a slightly raspy voice from having been hit with the hilt of Shank's blade infused with emperors Haki that had made Luffy remember his childhood with Garp and what it felt like to feel absolutely powerless against an opponent in his weight class.

Shanks smirked as he examined all the patch work done to the straw hat from all the damage it had taken, wondering what it symbolised to Luffy now and thinking it would be impossible for him to even consider accepting it back.

"Shanks you bastard! Do you even think of me as an opponent? Your Haki is so strong you can laugh while fighting, is that it!? I'll blow you away once my Haki returns." Luffy said with a resolved look that sent a shiver down Shanks spine. Luffy regained his stance and contemplated his counterattack options on this foe that felt like Zoro and Sanji combined with emperor haki that Shanks had mastered so thoroughly that it seemed like second nature to the red haired pirate and movements so fast and unpredictable he may as well be teleporting.

"Sorry Luffy, I was caught up in nostalgia. I'm not trying to mock the situation, I understand the peril your friends are in, but to me this feels sort of like seeing a puppy for the first time in a week after its birth. I'm tearing up with joy that you somehow survived your encounter with Big Mom and made it this far across the New World with such a weak crew"

"I've lost respect for you Shanks, my memories must be confused from my fight with Charlotte Katakuri. You're not the Shanks I remembered! Your Haki feels emotionless and you don't seem to care about anything above a whimsical level. GET OUT OF MY WAY" Shanks equipped the straw hat for his personal old time sake.

Luffy breathed in and punched the ground, activating Gear 2nd, blood pumped through his body and he felt power flow through him. He closed his eyes and recalled his mistakes attacking Shanks the previous times and envisioning the speed required to surpass Shanks lightning fast reflexes and avoid his blade infused with Haki so powerful it could dismember Luffy like slicing fresh bread. More blood pumped around his body heating up and amplifying his resolve as the blood pressure his head, he felt his skin tighten for a moment then loosen. This moment when his blood flow rebounded from within his body after the second pump, is when he breathed outward.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no: Jet Pistol**_ " said Luffy as he punched directly into Shanks

Shanks observation Haki sent him a prediction after he felt the chill previously, telling him that Luffy was about to pull out some kind of trump card and teleport behind him. Shanks kneeled down and bent backwards folding his arms and looking at Luffy who was behind him. Shanks smirked, effortlessly maintaining his balance and observed Luffy's own attack hit him in the face.

Shanks hadn't predicted ahead of this moment, but his instincts informed him Luffy wouldn't leave himself that exposed to his sword, even simply out of pride assuming he knew Shanks would never seriously wound Luffy unless he became a serious high-priority enemy of the Red Haired pirates.

Luffy span around faster than most pirate's dynamic visual acuity could perceive and with it his arm swung around " _ **Gomu Gomu no**_ _ **Jet Whip**_ " spoke Luffy as his rotational velocity, g-force, muscles powered by Gear 2nd's ability, so quickly that even Shanks was unable to react quickly enough from the angle he was in, even with Haki. Shanks had expected Luffy to attack his wide open face and had infused it with Haki, but the blow struck his legs tripping Shanks and leaving him in the air at an angle he couldn't use his sword to defend himself.

" _ **Gomu Gomu no:**_ _ **JET COLOSSAL SQUID**_ " yelled Luffy as he, to no avail attempted to force his Haki to return early

A hail of blows rained down on Shanks as he was slammed into the ground and pummelled from multiple directions by Luffy's arms. The attack continued for a moment as dust filled the island Shanks had taken him to.

Shanks fell to the floor and flattened revealing him to have at some point ditched his black cape, strawhat and flask and vanished from sight. Luffy's eyes widened and he ducked as the hilt of Shanks sword created a blast where Luffy's head was a moment ago, he grabbed Shanks hilt before he could readjust the angle, thrust his left hand into the ground and kicked Shanks in the face with both legs. "JET STAMP!"

Shanks evaded it with a slight neck movement and turning his body to detach the resilient rubber man's hand from his blade. At that moment Shanks felt pain for the first time in a long time.

Luffy had used the momentum from his Gear 2nd Jet Stamp double kick that he had predicted Shanks would dodge with his observation haki to lift his left arm from the ground and combining the momentum from his attack with Gear 2nd to create the least respectable technique Luffy had ever used.

Gomu Gomu no: Jet Shigan, as Luffy flicked a single finger directly into Shanks solar plexus, winding him. Luffy had come up with the technique idea after observing Shanks technique of using his opponents fear of his sword to hit them with his hilt winding them, and from observing his movement techniques and recalling his fight with Rob Lucci, the last opponent that had made him feel like Shanks did as he had was strewn on the ground of Enies Lobby on the verge of giving up in a seemingly hopeless fight before Usopp had snapped him out of the hell, realising that all he had to do was break through Lucci's Leopard Leopard powers, avoid more serious damage from his Rokushiki techniques, the zoan's full form Rokuogan final Rokushiki in particular was the technique that could be compared to a blow from Shanks emperor Haki.

Luffy snapped his arms back fearing Shanks blade now that the slight opening he had created preventing Shanks from simply slicing Luffy's unprotected appendages off with his presumably always Haki imbued sword. Shanks wasn't fazed at all by being unable to breath for a mere moment, after all at his level any opening in a fight could result in death from an unforeseen attack

"I take it back Luffy, your utilisation of those Rubber powers are astounding!, but your use of Haki and over reliance on double sided swords is foolish. Without Haki all you can do is desperately stall for time, which for you is up." Spoke Shanks in a lecturing tone but equally expressing impression of the rubber man's level of unique martial arts and the calculated risks he took to land a few light blows on an opponent that could easily have chopped off his arms if he miscalculated his timing or strategy by even a fraction of a second or misread the physics a little. Luffy's experience with his Devil Fruit power was definitely paying off, and to Shanks who is a remarkable fighter, has reached the point likely no opponent can properly react to seeing his less telegraphed techniques for the first time if Luffy is battling seriously.

Shanks swung his sword imbuing it with emperors Haki and increasing the armament Haki with the resolve of his will in Luffy's direction now around seven meters above Shanks.

Luffy turned around realising that like Dracule Mihawk and Zoro that Shanks could create powerful blasts or slashing waves with his sword. Luffy felt a tingle at the back of his head and predicted pitched black darkness, indicating that he was about to be knocked unconscious or die by Shanks Emperors-Haki sword wave that had just sliced through the air with remarkable technique and gracefulness.

Luffy's own Emperors-Haki activated activated knowing he was pushing his body past its limits to avoid worst case scenario of failing to save his crew, becoming Pirate King and perishing to the man who had inspired him to lead his own crew over joining Ace by giving him the identity of the Straw Hat.

Luffy grabbed the Straw Hat from the ground with one last 'Jet Pistol' before the techniques full effect dissipated along with his sweat vapour and his blood flow returned to normal. He put the hat on his head knowing that this series of actions had cut his time in half to counter-attack the wave that was two seconds away from hitting him.

Luffy now acknowledging that if he let this attack hit him, the Straw Hat would be cut in half along with what it symbolised for him, his crew future, his identity, his bond with Shanks to return the hat one day. That's right, Shanks. Shanks the man that stood beneath him on the island, as Luffy continued to float up, more so after propelling himself slightly when he grabbed the hat.

"Oy, don't actually get cut in half! I didn't think you were that weak Luffy! Dodge it or something with your rubber powers, can't you use Geppo or make rubber wings?" Shouted Shanks from below

One more second until the attack landed. Luffy thought back to all the times he'd seen Zoro use his sword cannon techniques. 32 Pound Cannon. 64 Pound Cannon. 1080 Pound Phoenix. He thought back to Mihawk's technique in the war, to the way Shanks held his sword and how the cursed blade had felt when Luffy used it poorly in the Wano Country. Then it hit Luffy. Not the sword technique, but an idea. Luffy lifted the Strawhat from his head and imbued the headwear with Armament-Haki, Emperors-Haki and threw it at Shanks nullifying the wave's power as it was set alight with flames from Luffy's spirit. "onehat style: 1080 memory hawk cannon" The hat span creating a blast of air pressure that cut Luffy in a few places with recoil. "Ouch!" said Luffy.

"What the!" Proclaimed Shanks as he realised that Luffy hadn't thrown a punch but had thrown his flaming hat towards Shanks. Shanks dodged, but the hat curved towards him regardless. "He predicted the wind with observation Haki, that cunning brat!"

Shanks drew his sword and countered the now mortal headwear with his own Haki expecting to nullify the attack immediately, but he felt overwhelmingly fierce pressure from the hat's flames and Haki, realising that Luffy had drawn out latent potential and cultivated a technique Shanks had never seen anything quite like. It reminded Shanks of all his fights with Mihawk's blade "Yoru", Buggy's Chop-Chop fruit and repelled the hat with a burst of Haki.

Shanks looked up

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO: – G U N**_ screamed Luffy as both pirates vision turned black, Luffy acknowledged this is what he had predicted. His own attack blocking his eyesight.

Shanks used his observation Haki to predict the future. "So this is Gear 3rd" and not "Gear 4th" like before. Shanks felt relieved as for a moment he feared Luffy had regained his Haki and this was only the beginning of a series of high paced techniques that could push Shanks own Haki to the limits. Most strong opponents in the New World don't have quite the same stamina, speed and versatility as Luffy, so it was definitely valuable experience to Shanks who had become very complacent Sword fighting, contesting Emperors-Haki, battling for territory with his men and fighting straightforward opponents occasionally with Devil Fruit powers, but none quite as bizarre as Luffy in terms of being combined with fighting techniques and armament Haki.

If this match was five years later, you'd probably win Luffy. But if your trump card is inflating your arms and coursing Haki through them, I'll show you the difference in our brute strength here.

Shanks threw his sword into the ground and raised his only arm up infused with Haki and grabbed Luffy's right hand, turned on his hell and slammed him into the ground creating a crater and shockwaves as Luffy deflated.

Shanks put the Straw Hat on Luffy's head and imbued his own hand with Emperors-Haki as he flicked Luffy's nose gently and said, have you calmed down now?

Luffy is too exhausted to reply having exhausted all his energy and Haki today.

"Listen Luffy. You're strong, but you have to rest if you want to save your crew. Rest, let me teach you a thing or two about controlling your Haki, cultivating your ridiculous rubber rubber gear fighting style techniques or however you name them.

That last attack scared me a little, I'll admit. I thought for a moment that was a Gear 4th technique and wondered 'After I beat Luffy, what if the enemy attacks and my full Haki is necessary;

If that were "Gear 4th" again, this would have been a pretty difficult fight. Although I'd still win. There are other Devil Fruit that are much more fearsome in terms of speed that your rubber fruit, which you don't seem to understand.

Your Haki isn't weak, you just haven't fully learned to control it. You get far too emotional in battle and your Haki leaks everywhere. If you try to save your crew in your current state, you'd have likely used Gear 4th and died without anybody to watch your back whilst the enemy whittles you down.

Your Gear 2nd was impressive, but from what I can tell you can only use it for a short duration of time and once a strong opponent observes it once, it's not all that impressive. As for Gear 4th, it's your finishing technique. Don't use it before Gear 3rd rookie. That aside, don't you have a weapon or an awakened devil fruit ability, something less risky than those attacks that all have repercussions, side effects, exhaust your stamina, require excessive use of Haki and leave you vulnerable to my sword?

It makes me glad to have a crew as strong as mine. I know Ben Beckman covers my few weaknesses, but can you say the same for your crew? That 'Roronoa Zoro' fellow is pretty strong, but if your answer to swordsman like Dracule Mihawk and myself is him, he lacks experience and training versatility. As for the rest of your crew, they're all weaklings.

Let me give you some advice Luffy. Join the Red Haired pirates before you get your friends killed. In return, I'll save them. Is it a deal?" With the Strawhat Pirate Alliance you created by defeating Doflamingo on Dressrosa, the power of my crew and our allies, the combined Poneglyph we possess especially the one you acquired from Big Mom, that we've been unable to get our hands on for a very long time now- you can become Pirate King if you want.

The condition is that the Red Haired pirates get all the treasure, you can have the accomplishment. After all, once a new Pirate King is declared, all eyes will be off us, allowing us freedom to retire. We've explored the entire world, the four seas, the grand-line, the red sea, the new world. It's been fun these past two decades, but I want to run my own country and have my men drink the best alcohol the world has to offer, the finest meat and- *Luffy is unconscious*

Lucky Roo, Yasopp, Rockstar and Benn Beckman approach after a minute.

"Roo' said something about meat, where is it?" spoke Rockstar. "There's no meat is there" said Lucky Roo, sounding slightly disappointed but trying to hide it in respect of the battle that just took place.

"Sorry men, false alarm. The only meat here is made of rubber and would be cannibalism! Haha."

"So this is Strawhat Luffy. The rookie that's been looking after Usopp, my boy that I left behind in Syrup Village all those years ago." Said Yasopp

"That's him alright" replied Shanks.

"So Rockstar, did you learn anything from that battle? Eternal rookie." said Ben Beckman

"Yes Ben! It was a real battle between men, that Devil Fruit is unpredictable and powerful"

"That's not quite right" chimed in another member of the Red Haired pirates, it's not the Devil Fruit that makes the user Rockstar, it's the user that makes the fruit powers bloom, multiple times.

"Exactly, I couldn't have put it better myself. Underestimating any opponent or their Devil Fruit power can be fatal if they reveal hidden applications, creative techniques, unveil a trump card that no other opponent in the world could possibly use or reveal Devil Fruit Awakening, like you."

"So captain, are we doing it?" Said Ben Beckman

"You know it my right hand man!" replied Shanks. "Let's save his crew before the brat wakes up and gets himself killed." he added on after a moment of envisioning the scenario.

"And then, he'll join us out of gratitude and we'll have the power of the Strawhat alliance and the Poneglyph from Big Mom and Kaidou's territory, right?" questioned Lucky Roo

"Hmm. On second thought, when you put it that way it feels slimy." Replied Shanks

"I get what you mean captain" chuckled Rockstar

"I was thinking, we bribe them into joining our crew since they gave more power and influence than they know what to do with, assuming they're all still alive we bribe them to join our crew and end our journey without risk. We give the Strawhat captain Luffy, the accomplishment of becoming Pirate King, the cook access to 'All Blue', the navigator some gold, Zoro a few cursed swords I never intended on using anyway, Usopp can share Yasopp's ammo and he can teach him how to use Haki, Nico Robin all our poneglyph, Brook a new guitar and whatever skeletons want, the shipwright rare tools from the new world and whatever supplies he wants to upgrade the ship or make more for the fleet, Chopper rare medical supplies and cotton candy." Monologed Shanks

"You never change do you" said Lucky Roo

"The most important thing for a captain is knowing what his crew wants" replied Shanks

"Aint' that the truth" laughed Ben Beckman

"Otherwise we'd have commited mutiny on you a long time ago captain" laughed Rockstar

Ben Beckman and Lucky Roo point their guns at Rockstar

"Just kidding guys" said Rockstar with a jokingly forced laugh

 _ **The Red Haired pirates and Strawhat Luffy saved all of the crew one week later.**_


End file.
